


Rapid Acceleration

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: Hero-San And Former General-San, gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: It seems like the average day for the freshly established hero duo of Hayate Honjou and Honey Trap, and by average day I mean yet another Antinoid attack. However this quickly turns out to not be the case when Melt Out opens up a portal to another dimension and throws the young hero through it!Meanwhile the Gen:Lock unit also is having an average day of training, however their world is turned on its head the minute a small mecha rabbit shows up on Anvil's doorstep and a mystery girl who doesn't seem to know anything about where she is ends up in their infirmary. With the threat of the Union added onto their strange new guest along with a handful of VERY unwelcome visitors that seem to be after her, how will the Vanguard handle it all?If you only know Gen:Lock please give Hero-San and Former General-San a read! It's a pretty short Manga with only a handful of chapters, it's funny, has some nice action, and is super SUPER gay.





	Rapid Acceleration

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like or if you're a fan of both of these series cause I have the feeling I'm the only one who's in both fandoms, lemme know if I'm not alone!

“S-Stay back!” A civilian warned as a Kaijin began to approach them, this one seeming to be… Hammer...Themed? Honestly it made more sense than the glue one… Anyways, scary stuff here, the Kaijin started to swing at it’s intended victim, smashing it’s hammer-fist into a nearby pillar, causing debris to fly everywhere. The creature stalked forwards, raising its hand to obliterate it’s intended victim...

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” Cried out a feminine voice, piercing the sounds of terrified screaming. The Kaijin snapped its head towards the sound, only to be met by the sight of a small figure clad in mecha-like armor, eyes glowing an electric blue.

“I swear to stop anyone who disturbs the peace!” The hero posed dramatically with each word for emphasis, and while the hero intended to look cool in all honesty she just looked very extra and goofy, the dramatic explosion behind her didn't help either. 

“You can stop with the theatrics now.” Another figure strode up beside the mecha bunny, this one seeming to have a bee or wasp theme with a somewhat revealing outfit. 

“B-But I think it’s cool Honey-Chan...” Rapid Rabbit whimpered a bit, pressing her pointed fingers together. It's a good thing they're in their expressionless transformations or she may have swooned at the cute reaction and adorable pout that was most likely on her face right now, not to mention calling her Honey-Chan...

A loud cracking interrupted  _ that _ train of thought, the two looking over only to see the Kaijin had started smashing more support beams during their small bit of banter, more people having to try and escape the now partially collapsing ceiling. 

“Get the civilians to safety, I'll keep that idiot from causing more property damage.” Honey Trap directed her companion, her wings revving as she prepared to take on the very uncreative Kaijin. Rapid Rabbit gave a firm nod and small noise of acknowledgement, the heroine zooming off to deliver the innocent bystanders away from the danger. 

With that, Honey let a rip, practically launching herself at the Kaijin that was starting to swing at yet another pillar. With a screeching sound, the creature was slammed right into a nearby car, causing serious damage to both the Antinoid and the car itself, the car alarm starting to blare. 

“Oh, uh, oops… I hope they had insurance…” Honey Trap winced a bit at  _ herself _ now being the one causing property damage. Oh well, you win some you lose some. Honey cracked her knuckles and prepared the final blow-

...Only for the Kaijin to vanish. 

“...What.” Was all the woman could think of to say at what on Earth just happened. Well, at least the threat was gone, though she needed to return to normal before the people around her came to. Doing just that, soon a normal looking young woman was in the place of the giant bee-like creature.

“Hayate-Chan, did you see tha-” Honey turned towards her bunny had ran off to only to find a different figure standing there, this one a tall figure clad in familiar lab coat. 

“Melt Out. Do you and that samurai wannabe take turns attacking people or something?” Honey Trap quipped, readying her weapon for a fight. This was met by Melt Out rolling her eyes and pulling out her own dimension tool. 

“Uh, yeah, that's kind of our job. Have the human's rubbed off on you so much you've forgotten the Antinoids too?” Melt Out returned the quip with her own, gesturing to the confused civilians wondering what had just happened. 

“No, Antinoid generals normally don't shadow their Kaijin then make them disappear for no reaso-” “AAAAAAAHH!”

Honey’s words were cut off by a scream, a  _ familiar _ scream. Hayate. 

“Tch- I’ll deal with  _ you _ later!” Honey growled before breaking into a full on sprint towards Hayate’s scream, responding with her own panicked shout of “HAYATE!”

When she arrived on the scene, she was met with a terrifyingly familiar sight. A dimensional portal, like the ones the Antinoids had arrived through, though this one was on the ground rather than their usual vertical formation that was easy to walk through. What made it terrifying was that Hayate was hanging onto the edge of it for dear life, most of her body dangling into another realm. 

“Honey-Chan, h-help!” Hayate cried out, desperately trying to get a better hold, but outside of her Hero Form, upper body strength wasn't exactly something she had an abundance of. 

“H-Hang on, you're gonna be okay Hayate-Chan!” Honey rushed towards her friend, only to be halted by Melt Out stepping in the way, right next to Hayate. 

“Don't make promises you can't keep, Honey Trap.” Melt smirked before moving to stomp on Hayate’s hands, the girl crying out in pain before losing her grip, falling through and screaming the whole way down. 

“HAYATE!” Honey screamed, trying to dive into the portal only to land face first on concrete when the portal closed. 

“Wow, what a majestic landing.” Melt Out commented sarcastically. Honey turned her head towards the woman, her expression one that would make anyone nearby run for the hills to avoid being in a five mile radius of her wrath.

“YOU BITC-”

* * *

 

Hayate’s back hit the ground, the girl letting out a soft grunt. Huh, apparently she wasn't actually that high above the ground. Fancy that. 

The heroine leapt to her feet, eyes darting around. Where had Melt Out just sent her to? It looked like the edge of a city, except… No, this place was so lifeless and gloomy, it must be abandoned… Then again, the buildings were in good shape so logically there wasn't a reason for them to be abandoned. Maybe she just wasn't looking hard enough?

“Hello?” Called out Hayate, trotting further into the city. Dead silence is all that answered. Well this was certainly eerie…. Why would Melt Out send her to a ghost town? ...Or anywhere for that matter?

Hayate pondered this as she walked down the street, rubbing her sore hand with a wince. The Hero might be naive, but she wasn't stupid. Melt Out had thrown her through a portal and had been pretty dead set on Honey not going with her. (Though stepping on her hand was excessive!) So obviously Melt’s superiors wanted the hero out of the picture, but why were they trying this only now? If Homey were here, she’d probably say ‘they were probably too dumb to even realize they could do that until now’ or something. 

Hayate’s brow furrowed in thought as she continued walking. That's right, they had separated them… They wanted to weaken them? Why? Were they planning on taking one of them out? And which one? Her? Honey? Both? Hayate bit her lip, her pondering turning into concern. Was Honey Trap okay? Were the Antinoid General’s ganging up on her right now? That was an extremely unpleasant thought...

Hayate’s pondering was stopped by the soft sound of several feet rhythmically hitting the pavement. It sounded like… Marching? Hayate stopped in her tracks and listened closely. ...Yeah, that was marching alright. Marching probably meant some kind of military, maybe they could help her find out where she is!

Hayate’s sneakers hitting the pavement offset the rhythmic steps as she started to race towards the sound. Then she quickly stopped for a second as she processed what that probably meant. A military force in a ghost town? There could only be a handful of reasons for that and few of them were good. Either A, she wasn't supposed to be here because of this military hence its emptiness, B, something seriously bad had happened here that caused the people to evacuate, or C, this was an invading force that she, and the town, might be in danger of.

Hayate sighed a bit shakily, dashing that final notion from her mind. A military is meant to protect people, she’s a civilian at first glance and militaries aren’t supposed to attack civilians. She shook her head, clearing her mind. She should just sneak a peek at them first to see if addressing them would be safe…

Quiet as a mouse and rapid as a rabbit (pun intended), Hayate made her way around the corner, peeking out at what was causing the noise. She was met with the sight of a small group of soldiers, except… Their armor was strange, kinda sci-fi, same with their weapons. Their armor was black and kind of scary looking… This isn’t a normal military and this isn’t a normal dimension. Maybe asking them for directions would be a bad idea-

CLANG!

Both Hayate and the soldiers snapped their attention towards the noise, only to see a teenager carrying a small child in his arms who had just kicked an empty soda can by accident. The young man looked absolutely terrified and started running the other direction. The soldiers immediately moved to pursue the man, guns at the ready. Hayate stood there, watching this with a horrified expression. Then without a second thought, she smacked her wrist that housed her dimension tool with a cry of ‘TRANCE UP!’

Soon, Rapid Rabbit was racing around the corner, eyes shining brighter than usual as she sprinted towards the boy and child, wall running past the soldiers and leaping between the two. Skipping the posing, (which was a sign of how serious the situation was) Rapid Rabbit got into a battle stance.

“Are you okay sir?” She asked, her voice more robotic-sounding in her new state. The young man looked completely and utterly bewildered, as did the soldiers. A quick glance revealed nothing but a few scratches, so the hero turned her attention towards the soldiers.

“I’m giving you one warning, leave these two alone. Now.” Rapid Rabbit ordered, eyes narrowing at the threat before her. She hoped they would take her bluff, she wasn’t sure she could take them on considering she didn’t know the quality of their armor or what exactly those strange guns shot. Unfortunately, considering they were now raising their weapons at her, they didn’t take the bait. Thankfully her mask didn’t show her panic. 

‘Okay, so, what now? If they fire at me, they could hit that guy or the kid, nothing would stop them from splitting up and going after him while the others are fighting me… What do I do?’ Rapid Rabbit was a bit at a loss for what to do. That is, until a brilliant, albeit a tad cowardly, idea came to mind.

She spun around and raced towards the young man, making him panic and start backing up, this however was stopped when she swept him off his feet and started to race off with both him and his child secure in her arms. She could hear the gunshots behind her, though they sounded more like something out of a sci fi. Laser rifles? Huh.

“Kid, where were you going? I’m going to take you there, they can’t catch us.” Rapid Rabbit explained to the boy who looked extremely shocked at the strange figure a good foot or so shorter than him that was now carrying him.

“O-Out of union territory, i-into those woods.” The boy explained, trying to calm the child in his arms. Rapid Rabbit nodded and changed directions towards the woods. They were out in the open now, but she was moving so quickly to the average person they’d just be a blur. That didn’t stop them from trying, gunshots echoed around them as they approached the wood, the hero could smell the grass burning under the lasers…

Soon they were in the woods, Rapid Rabbit ducking and dodging tree limbs jutting out towards them. The child was giggling and clapping at this point, seeming to enjoy the fast pace they were moving at.

“Are you two hurt?” The hero asked once more, slowing her pace a bit when the sounds of laser rifles died down. In response the boy tried to wiggle out of her arms, and the hero complied, setting him down gently.

“N-No, t-thank you s-so much… I don’t w-want to think about w-what would’ve happened if you h-hadn’t been there…” The young man bowed his head in thanks.

“It wasn’t any trouble. Do you need me to take you somewhere safer?” Rapid Rabbit questioned, looking up at the boy she just rescued.

“...T-To Anvil, t-they’ll help us g-get somewhere safe, away from the Union…” The boy answered, still a bit shaken up and a bit in awe of the hero standing before him.

“Okay, I’ll help you get there. Which way is it?” Rapid Rabbit looked around the woods, but pretty much all she could see was just that, woods. Would they even be able to tell from here?

“Hold o-on…” The boy carefully set the child down to look through his pockets and immediately the child trotted up to Rapid Rabbit, in complete awe.

“Thank you for helping us, Mister!” The child gave a toothy grin that made Hayate smile herself under the mask, then chuckle a bit at that last part, kneeling down to their height.

“No need for thanks little one.” Rapid Rabbit gently pat the kid’s head, eliciting a giggle and an even bigger smile that made Hayate’s heart melt a little. She always did have a way with kids, especially as a hero. She glanced up at the boy who was now holding a compass. Well, it looked like a compass, though it was pretty advanced looking like everything else in this dimension.

“T-That way.” The boy pointed opposite of the way they had come from before stuffing the compass back into his pocket and moving to pick up the kid again.

“Okay, let’s go.” Rapid Rabbit nodded, moving to pick up the young man again who seemed equally as shocked as before at being picked up by this tiny figure in a mecha rabbit suit. And with that, they were off again, Rapid Rabbit sprinting at a less breakneck pace that was a little more tolerable on her legs since they were no longer in immediate danger, though the hero was still nothing but a electric blue streak to the untrained eye…

* * *

 

The loud clanging of several tons of steel hitting the ground reverberated around Anvil. To the average person this would be unnerving and concerning, but it had turned into the norm around here. 

CLANG CLANG CLANG came the giant footsteps belonging to the Gen:Lock squad going about their daily training. The entire squad was out right now and doing various different training exercises, Kazu and Yasamin were sparring, Chase was flying around shooting airborne targets, Valentina was refining her sniping skill, and Cammie was doing nothing but being completely and utterly bored, watching Yaz and Kazu duking it out. 

“Ey Kazoo! After your done gettin’ the shite beat out of ya, want t’ play some footie or somethin'?” Cammie asked over the mind channel. The young Scott was getting a bit tired of the monotonous training and just wanted to do something fun, and Kazu was usually the easiest to convince to stop his ‘serious’ training. Asking everyone to get on the Ether together to play games during their off time never really worked, everyone but Chase wanted to do other things. Kazu seemed to love baseball, so maybe he'd at least play a sport with her. 

“ _ Of course, but  _ I _ will be the one to win. _ “ Just as he said that, Yaz did a sweeping kick that knocked the Holon off its feet and onto its back, setting her foot on his chest. 

“I win.” Yaz chuckled, and both of them could practically hear the smile on her face. 

“ _Cheater! I was distracted, this was not a fair fight!_ ” Whined Kazu, trying to shove Yaz off of him. 

“Ay didne know ye were such a sore loser, Kazoo!” Cammie teased, and Kazu could just  _ hear _ the impish grin on the blondes face right now. 

“O-Oi-”

“Shut up, I think we have company.” Valentina interrupted the man. Everyone quickly looked over, and Valentina was sitting atop some of the cargo crates, her camo deployed as she looked through her scope. They glanced towards where it was aimed, only to see a small electric blue blur streaking towards the main base…

* * *

 

“Is that Anvil?” Rapid Rabbit tilted her head a bit. They had left the woods awhile ago and it had been a lot of flat area with small groups of trees as of recent, and now the hero could see what looked like some kind of complex straight out of a science fiction movie. This dimension really  _ was _ super advanced, wasn’t it?

“Y-Yeah, that’s it.” The boy nodded, finally starting to get over the motion sickness the breakneck pace had been causing him. Thankfully the tyke in his arms was too busy enjoying said pace to get motion sickness too, so there was that at least.

“How close do you want me to get?” Rapid Rabbit questioned, eyes darting around for where she could possibly enter the complex.

“I-In walking distance, I don’t know w-what they’ll make of you, they might think y-you’re a threat…” The boy explained sheepishly.

“Yeah, they’d probably be wary of me considering those soldiers were…” Rapid Rabbit mumbled to herself. So this advanced world didn’t have heroes like her? Nothing that looked like her? That was pretty strange considering this place seemed pretty Sci Fi and her Hero form was basically mecha armor, do they not have mechs around here?

“W-Well, I mean, the Union a-attack anything that isn’t theirs, I just m-ment they’re g-gonna be cautious…” The boy further explained himself. Rapid Rabbit blinked in confusion. 

“The Union? Is that what those soldiers are called?” The hero tilted their head a bit at that.

“You… Don’t know what the Union is?” 

Uh oh.

“...Is this close enough?” Rapid Rabbit asked, dodging the question. The last thing she needed was to reveal she wasn’t from this universe, that could end pretty badly… Anyways, they were fairly close now, close enough that the girl could see individual soldiers rather than dots on the horizon, they all were looking over and seemed antsy about her arrival, though they weren’t raising any guns yet. 

“Y-Yeah, it’s close enough, you can stop now.” The boy nodded. Rapid Rabbit’s quick sprint that had rendered them a streak of blue light came to a halt. Gently setting the boy back down, the hero let herself stretch a bit. When the main place you protect is a city that doesn’t has that much open space, you don’t run that much. It felt nice just running for awhile.

“Bye Bye mister!” The child waved a small hand as the two made their way toward the soldiers. Rapid Rabbit chuckled a bit and returned the wave with her own, eyes smiling as the two arrived close enough to the soldiers to talk to them. From here, Rapid Rabbit didn’t know what they were saying but that was fine by her. Hopefully they’ll be safe...

“What  _ is _ that?” Yasamin wondered, all eyes on the strange figure that had appeared. They were all fairly far from where it was, but their Holon eyes allowed them to see it as clear as if they were right next to it. 

“No clue, whatever it is, we probably should stay awa-” Chase began only to be interrupted by Kazu running off towards with a cry that was too excited and loud to decipher.

Rapid Rabbit heard and felt something BIG hitting the ground, over and over again, seeming to get closer. The hero jumped nearly a foot in the air, spinning to face the approaching threat, only to nearly fall over when she laid eyes on what looked like a giant mecha samurai that was running over. Fear coursed through her, that motif was terrifyingly familiar. Did Melt Out use this universe’s high tech to give Kyouka a giant mech? Would she even trust Kyouka with a giant mech? Regardless of whether or not this thing has to do with the Antinoids, it’s charging at her and could easily kill her if it wanted to. The decision was an easy one.

Rapid Rabbit turned on her heel and sprinted quicker than she thought possible, then again she was kind of terrified since that thing could literally crush her with a misstep. She could feel the immense heat from the ground under her feet which was probably about to light on fire from the friction of her lighting quick steps, she wasn’t even a streak anymore to the human eye, she was just a blur that mowed down all grass in its wake.

“Great goin’ there Kazoo, you scared ‘em!” Cammie chided the man over communications, the man groaning in both disappointment and annoyance.

“Doc, what do we do? What was that?” Chase directed the question at Doctor Weller, but didn’t receive an immediate reply. This was due to a certain Colonel already interrogating him about what they had just seen.

“Weller, what IS that thing?!” Colonel Marin demanded, pointing at the blur that was already nearly out of sight.

“I don’t quite know myself. That didn't seem to be a Holon. I didn’t make it and it didn't try to attack Anvil, so either someone else made a very small Holon without our knowledge or that thing is something else entirely. Then again, they did run away when they saw Kazu, perhaps they knew what he was...” Weller stroked his beard, raising a brow quizzically. 

“They’re about to go into a small area of trees, we’re losing sight of it.” Came in Valentina’s voice, the sniper trailing her scope on the retreating figure.

“We can’t let it get away, we need to know what that thing is and we saw how fast it can run. Fire, but don’t go for a lethal shot, do you understand?” Colonal Marin ordered in a stern voice. Weller was going to raise protest using violence before he stopped himself. There was no point in trying to change Marin’s mind when it was made up and this strange specimen could be dangerous….

“Understood.” Valentina replied, and with that came the sounds of her rifle firing. With human vision, it was nearly impossible to tell if she was hitting anything, but Rapid Rabbit could  _ definitely _ tell the shots were too close for comfort. She hadn’t slowed down, how was anybody managing to almost hit her? She was moving way too fast to be seen, she was moving so fast that her legs were aching which was almost impossible to achieve in her Hero form. Well whatever, she was in the woods now, not even the best sniper could hit her n-

Rapid Rabbit quickly hit the dirt just in time to duck under another shot from Valentina, the girl grinning under the mask at her victory. However said victory was short lived. 

She heard a loud snapping that was accompanied by a splintering sound. The Hero turned her head just in time to see that the blast had struck a tree behind her and it was falling towards her. 

Rapid Rabbit tried to scramble away, but it was no use. The massive trunk came slamming down onto her back, causing the hero to let out a loud, pained scream as she reverted back, having taken too much damage. All she remembered was immense pain before everything went black. 

“Did you guys ‘ear that?” Cammie asked worriedly, rabbit ears twitching at what was undeniably a young girl’s scream. 

“Hold up, I'll check it out.” Chase ceased his target practice and started flying towards the sound. “I think it came from where Valentina was shooting, but that sure as hell didn't sound like a robot.”

“Perhaps it had backup and I hit them while aiming for it.” Valentina offered, keeping her scope aimed at the patch of wood as Chase descended down into it. 

“Let's see what we got…” Chase mumbled to himself as he touched down in the extremely small wooded area, glancing around with his eyes set to Thermal vision. There was a hot trail where the patches of grass seemed almost mowed down, probably where that thing had run through. Surveying the area, he caught a glimpse of something much warmer. As he came closer, his curiosity quickly turned to horror. There was a girl being crushed under a tree that was singed from Valentina’s rifle, the teen completely unmoving. 

“...No, I don't think so… Guys, there's a kid in civilian clothes over here, I think you hit a tree and it fell on ‘em. She's out cold and bleeding a lot.” Chase informed gravely as he carefully lifted the tree off the unconscious Hayate. 

“What on Earth would a child be doing hiding in the woods outside of Anvil?” Yasamin thought aloud, and honestly it was the thought on everyone's minds at the moment. 

“Well logically there are two options, a refugee looking for shelter from Union territory or a Union spy posing as such.” Weller mused, his tone a bit solemn. Marin sighed a bit, rubbing her temple. 

“Chaser, bring the kid to the medical bay to get patched up and questioned when she wakes up. If she's a refugee then that's another life saved and if she's a spy we can get information on the Union’s next play. Either way it would be a small victory.” 

“Rodger that.” Chase nodded to no one as he kneeled down, carefully scooping the unconscious girl into his massive hands, not wanting to risk crushing her on accident or hurting her any further. With a loose grip on the teen keeping her secured, Chase took off flying again, albeit slower than usual. None of them had ever tried to carry a person before so he exactly wasn't sure how to do this and it wasn't like the kid could  _ tell _ him if his grip is too tight or if he’s flying to fast. Hopefully she'd be okay…

Hopefully…


End file.
